villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Dramons
Dramons were a species native to Drastar and have existed for 20,000 years - prior to becoming Dramons they were demons and were persecuted by the human-like Humids under the influence of the Midnight Dragons, however using advanced magic they would turn the tables and successfully slaughtered both the Humids and the Midnight Dragons, absorbing the traits of both races into themselves and giving birth to a new race entirely. Despite their great power the Dramons were ultimately destroyed due to the machinations of Ebonscale himself, who would appear on Drastar and weaken their defenses from within - allowing a second invasion force by the Golden Empire to destroy the planet. History Dramons began life many centuries ago as a race of demons that naturally evolved on Drastar, they were chaotic in nature but largely kept to themselves unless provoked and shared the planet with the more ordered society of the Humids, who disliked the demons chaos and distrusted them but would still trade and respect the demons' territory. This would dramatically change when one day Ebonscale manifested on Drastar alongside several of the Midnight Dragon-Flight, immediatedly uncaring of the world before him Ebonscale left - leaving Drastar as a "gift" to the dragons he left behind. These dragons would delight in the misery of those around themselves but found the demons more capable of fighting back than the weaker Humids, this was sufficient for the dragons to decide upon exterminating the demons from Drastar. Using the Humids fear and distrust against them the dragons began a genocidal war that massacred millions, driving the demons to near-extinction as the Humids grew into a society of warriors and zealots. Desperate to survive the few remaining demons looked to advanced magic for aid and made contact with a dark presence that granted them knowledge on a forbidden magic (known as the Seed of Vengeance) that soon allowed the demons to not only slay the Humids and dragons that tormented them but absorb their power and strength into themselves. Thus the demons became the first Dramons, incredibly powerful and bestowed with chaos and rage they would war with one another until eventually a great leader rose from their ranks and united them, ending the cycle of violence once and for all when he fought against the dark presence and banished it from Drastar. For the centuries that followed the Dramons built cities and became adapt at advanced technology as well as magic, though the use of dark magic was forbidden to prevent a return to the "dark ways". Species Traits *'Superhuman Strength' (an average adult Dramon can lift between 70 to 80 tons) *'Shape Shifting' (Dramons can shift between a human-like form, a demonic form or a dragon-like humanoid at will) *'Stellakinesis' (Dramons can naturally teleport short distances and sense disturbances in space/time) *'Fire Breath' (Dramons can emit flame from their mouths rivaling the fire breath of young dragons) *'Enhanced Intelligence' (Dramons are on average more adaptive learners than humans) *'Enhanced Physiology' (Dramons are on average much faster, agile and athletic than humans and also have the ability to track scent) *'Invulnerability' (Dramons are incredibly durable beings, able to withstand heavy-grade weaponry without significant harm : they are far from indestructible however and can die in combat) *'Omnivorous Gut' (Dramons can eat or drink anything regardless of toxicity, they do so regularly and have appetites that seem never-ending to other species : as a side-effect of this trait Dramons have extremely powerful bites) *'Flight' (Dramons can naturally fly using their wings when in demonic or dragon-like forms) *'Ergokinesis' (Dramons can emit energy in the form of blasts from their hands, they can also heat the palms of their hands to incredible degrees : sufficient to melt metal) *'Dramon Shout' (Dramons have the ability to emit a shriek that places dragons and their kin into an induced slumber, Dramons are immune to this shriek) Technology Dramons were in possession of advanced technology sufficient to successfully ward off a small Golden Empire invasion force (with the aid of several superhumans from off-world) : this technology would be taken by the Golden Empire during their second attack, after which they destroyed Drastar in order to ensure no other species coud use said technology. *'Whistlers' (Drastar was guarded by powerful missiles known as "Whistlers" that could penetrate even the armor and shielding of small-scale warships : the Dramon had a maximum of 200 "Whistlers" at a time and tended to use them only in extreme circumstances as they much prefered a code of war involving hand-to-hand combat) *'Com-Links' (many Dramon carried com-links that resembled small pocket-computers akin to the early Ipod technologies of Earth, despite the somewhat primitive appearance they were advanced enough to allow inter-galactic and inter-dimensional communication (usually via voice but also via imagery if required) ) *'Black Pyramid '(an advanced multi-purpose "throne world" that was situated in the centre of Drastar and allowed its ruler to easily monitor the entire planet and supply it with almost anything it required via replication technology) *'Alpha Squad '(the first cannon squad, known to project green energy that penetrates basic force-fields) *'Beta Squad '(the second cannon squad, known to project red energy that pierces advanced war-ship armor) *'Delta Squad' (the third cannon squad, known to project blue energy that corrodes heavy armor) *'Theta Squad' (the fifth canon squad, known to project silver energy that disrupts mechanical devices) Magic Dramons had access to advanced magic to further aid in the defence of Drastar, this magic would be corrupted by Ebonscale during his great betrayal of the planet - allowing the Golden Empire's second attack to overpower the planet's defences and as Ebonscale hoped Voice had all Dramon magic purged alongside the Dramon species (keeping only their technology to add to the Golden Empire) *'Gamma Squad' (able to duplicate Dramons via the "clone" technique) *'Epilson Squad' (able to mass-heal Dramons) *'Zeta Squad '(able to strengthen the willpower of Dramons) *'Eta Squad' (able to create basic golems and constructs from inorganic matter)